It is common to attach ceiling fan blades to blade brackets and holders of ceiling fans by screwing fasteners, such as screws, to attach the blades to ceiling fan brackets, where the brackets are attached to motors. Ceiling fan blades are difficult and tedious to assemble. Several small screws and washers need to be screwed through the blade and into the blade holder using a screw driver while holding the blade and blade holder in place.
Most ceiling fans require time and effort to assemble a blade with a blade holder. Many extra parts are needed and a tool is usually required for assembly. The hardware can be easily dropped, misplaced or lost.
Various types of alternatives have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,626 to Tseng uses twistable knobs to attach blades in a ceiling fan. However, this device requires three twistable knobs, and that each of the knobs and their support posts must be oval shaped, and also requires keeping an air space between the blade and the arm in the locked position, which ends of with multiple parts and assembly time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,576 to Bird shows and describes a connecting mechanism which uses one twisting knob. However, this device requires the installer to catch upwardly protruding inverted L shaped fasteners on a blade bracket to catch into holes in the blade. Next, a separated knob must be then inserted into another hole in the blade to be twisted. Having separated parts, such as the separate knob, can be easily lost and misplaced, similar to loose screws that are used to traditionally attach ceiling blades to ceiling fans. In addition, the catches can make it difficult for someone to angle the blade to assemble.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.